The connector structure of the invention is illustrated in connection with a mezzanine structure of the type supplied by the storage rack division of Republic Steel Corporation and sold under the trademark CLERESPAN. When attaching horizontal structural members, as for example, to act as floor joists for supporting the deck of a mezzanine, it is necessary that such be spaced laterally of the column and affixed to the beam in such a fashion that the tubular bracing member must be spaced below the beam, thus increasing the depth of ceiling resulting in lost overhead space. Furthermore, a number of unwieldly connectors must be put in place resulting in lost erection time with duplication of structural members.
Accordingly, it is an important object of this invention to facilitate the installation of an on site modular steel structure in such a way as to simplify assembly of the tubular members and associated supports.
Another important object of the invention is to simplify the connector structures in such assemblies reducing assembly time and eliminating duplication of unwieldly connecting members.
Still another important object of the invention is to provide a simplified modular structure having connectors which may be easily assembled to provide rugged support for horizontal members minimizing lost space especially through minimization of the depth of ceiling structures.